<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s a Small World After All (Shut Up, Stiles) by Anxiety_Baker02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173731">It’s a Small World After All (Shut Up, Stiles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02'>Anxiety_Baker02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small World + Cut Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Did I Mention Fluff, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I’m a few months late I know, M/M, Pack Fluff (Teen Wolf), Sort Of, Thanksgiving, and yes i wish we could go back to november</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s nostrils flared and then suddenly his eyes were flying wide open, his mouth dropping into a shocked <em>O</em>, the plates falling from his hands and crashing to the ground. </p><p>Stiles spared a second to be grateful that he had gone for plastic before mentally berating himself because clearly something was wrong with Derek. </p><p>Everyone was staring at him now, but Derek was laser-focused on Rhys’ wife, a kind woman named Mary. He had gone pale and his hands were trembling. </p><p>“Mary,” he choked out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small World + Cut Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s a Small World After All (Shut Up, Stiles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I FINALLY COMPLETED A WIP!! NOW I ONLY HAVE 28! (That’s not an exaggeration...)</p><p>This is utterly self-indulgent, and I will be adding one or two cut scenes eventually....</p><p>ALSO: This is the first time I’m using this device to post, so the formatting might be a bit wonky. If it is I’ll fix it as soon as I can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles bit back a fond smile as he heard muffled giggling from the doorway. He pointedly ignored it, casually stirring the gravy as the heavy, tiptoeing footsteps drew closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until they got about three feet away from the table before he pulled the wooden spoon out of the gravy and carefully tapped it on the side of the pot until there was nothing on it. He waited another beat before whipping around suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAHHHHH!” He yelled, brandishing the spoon like a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three kids all shrieked, jumping out of their skin. Stiles mock-glared at his little cousins, planting his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man,” eight-year-old Daisy said, disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little sister, six-year-old Lucy, was giggling at having been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny, their ten year old cousin, sighed and adjusted his grip on the baby he was holding. “How did you know we were here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned at him. “Because I’m magical,” he declared, waggling his fingers. “Kenny, I can’t believe you! Dragging your poor, innocent sister into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles walked over and plucked the ten-month-old from Kenny’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was her idea!” Daisy giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles raised an eyebrow at her before turning to the baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lindsey Olivia Stilinski, I’m surprised at you! You should know better than to rope your family into stealing Stiles’ cookies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kenny said loudly, ever the protective big brother. “It wasn’t Lindsey’s idea, she’s a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles turned to him. “Well then, who’s idea was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny blanched, clearly not wanting to sell anybody out despite the fact that Stiles knew full well who put them up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, kid,” Stiles assured him, ruffling his hair. “I’m just teasing. I know Uncle John told you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny relaxed slightly before breaking into a shit-eating grin. Stiles’ eyes widened, but before he could protest Kenny had grabbed a full tin of cookies from the table and booked it out of the kitchen, his little cousins on his heels, cackling the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenneth Joseph Stilinski!” Stiles yelled. “Don’t you dare give those to my dad! And you forgot your sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with faint giggling, the kids already long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. “I guess you’re gonna help me cook, huh, Linds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby looked at him with big, innocent eyes, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile at her. She smiled in response, big and wide and adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” he cooed, tickling her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squealed with laughter, squirming in his arms. Stiles grinned wide, pressing a kiss to her head before shifting her to his left side, leaving his right free to cook </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes later the door swung open, and not even subtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighed, exchanging a look with Lindsey. “Uncle John just doesn’t know when to quit, does he?” He cooed to her, moving away from the stove and over to the counter, starting to chop onions one-handed without looking at his dad. “Huh? You’d think after all this time he’d stop trying, but nah.” He blew a raspberry at Lindsey, who giggled and clapped her hands together delightedly. He dropped his baby voice. “I can’t believe you actually sent the kids to do your dirty work. Now we’re down a whole tin of cookies and I don’t think they’re actually sharing with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hitched Lindsey up higher on his hip, as he finished chopping the onion, turning around. “That was sneaky, even for you Da-aaerek. Derek. You’re not my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek Hale was standing there with an amused grin on his face. “I’m definitely not your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shook his head to rid himself of his surprise and snorted. “Maybe announce yourself next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t give me much of a chance,” Derek said, raising an amused eyebrow. “And I was worried that if I startled you you’d chop your finger off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har har, Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes, but he lowered his gaze to the floor before looking up at Stiles with a genuine smile. “Happy Thanksgiving, Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled back. “Happy Thanksgiving, Derek. I’m glad you could make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek shrugged. “You invited me, of course I came. Also, I literally told you at breakfast that I was coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes- he lived in Derek’s house, the one he had built in the preserve for the pack to live in. So yes, he had seen Derek briefly this morning, but in his defense he wasn’t quite awake enough to be having conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explained that to Derek, who just rolled his eyes and held out his hands, which Stiles finally noticed were holding a box. “I made pie. Pumpkin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver,” Stiles declared. “Can you put it on the table? I just lost a whole tin of cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard,” Derek reminded him as he put the pie down, smirking. “I’ve been here ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you've only just come to say hi? I’m wounded, Sourwolf. Wounded deeply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes. “I went to say hi to your dad but I couldn’t find him, and then your aunt kind of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Held you hostage? Let me guess, Aunt Ginny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek quirked a half-smile. “That’s the one. And who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles blew a raspberry on Lindsey’s cheek, and she squealed with laughter again. “This is my cousin Lindsey. Lindsey, this is my friend Derek. Can you say hi Derek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsey babbled and waved a hand at Derek. Derek’s face lit up and he waved back at her. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, and if Stiles hadn’t seen him interact with the three kids in the pack he probably would have lost his mind at the cuteness.  More than he already had, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsey giggled and then practically threw herself out of Stiles’ arms towards Derek. Stiles yelped, dropping the knife and making a desperate attempt to catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek let out a grunt, but by the time the flailing stopped the baby was safe in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles let out a breath of relief. “Jesus, Linds, don't do that. Thanks, Der.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t gonna let her fall,” Derek said indignantly, but his voice was tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what’s wrong? Did I hit you or something? Did you hear something? Oh god, is it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek interrupted tensely. “Shut up. Look down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles frowned but did as Derek said, nearly jumping out of his skin and swearing loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife he had dropped was sticking out of Derek’s shoe, point down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh shit, Derek I’m so sorry,” Stiles babbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> and take it out,” Derek gritted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah, oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles quickly knelt down and yanked the knife out. Derek grunted but otherwise showed no signs of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Stiles muttered, chucking the knife in the sink and turning back to Derek. “Dude, I’m so sorry. Can I- do you need to sit down? Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, sounding more amused than anything. “I’m fine. Already healing, relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek, I just dropped a knife into your foot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to relax?” Stiles asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Werewolf, remember? It’s not like it had wolfsbane on it. I’ve had worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing,” Derek demanded, taking a tentative step. He put his full weight on his foot and didn’t even wince. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Stiles said tentatively. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing you’re too young to understand what just happened,” Derek said to Lindsey, bouncing her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles resisted the urge to coo at them. “I’m really trying my best not to make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> reference right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chandler,” Derek said with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles just held up his hands and laughed. “Alright, dude. You mind holding her while I finish this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Derek answered easily, bopping the girl on her nose. “She’s much easier to get along with than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shot a glare at him, mouthing </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made easy conversation for the next few minutes, before Stiles heard a set of footsteps creeping into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles didn’t wait this time, turning and raising an eyebrow at the five-year-old boy. “Really, Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, Kenny’s brother, squinted at Stiles before darting towards the table and snatching another tin of cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Stiles yelled, making a grab for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke giggled and dodged him, making a break for the swinging door. As he ran past Derek the werewolf grabbed him around the waist and scooped him up into his free arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast,” Derek said with a grin, hitching him up onto his other hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked like he was torn between laughing and being indignant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He asked. “And why are you holding Lindsey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Derek, Stiles’ friend,” Derek introduced. “And I’m holding Lindsey because I’m helping Stiles out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why he grabbed you,” Stiles told the little boy, planting his hands on his hips. “Now, who told you to steal my cookies, mister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it Uncle John?” Stiles prodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luke giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a lie,” Derek said, jostling the kid lightly. Luke squealed and then laughed, and Derek grinned at him. “Did your Uncle John tell you to steal Stiles’ cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke giggled, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek, I know what we have to do,” Stiles said solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek grinned when Stiles waggled his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, though, let out a yell. “No! No tickle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wriggled against Derek’s side as Stiles advanced, kicking his feet until he found leverage on Derek’s hipbone, climbing him like a tree. Derek just stood there and let him, but Stiles could see he was ready to catch him if he should fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had one arm wrapped around Derek’s head, his hand smushing Derek’s nose and mouth, with his entire little body curled around the back of Derek’s neck, his knees on Derek’s right shoulder and his second arm wrapped under Derek’s left. Stiles wished he had his phone to take a picture, so he wiggled his fingers and it appeared in his hand, already on the camera app. He snapped a picture (or five) and let the phone vanish before Derek noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved having magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shtiles, I losht Luke!” Derek cried, moving his head side to side, his words slurred from where Luke’s hand was covering his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stifled a laugh, scratching his head. “Where could he have gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsey was squealing happily, smacking at Luke’s face as the boy giggled. Luke squirmed until he was wrapped around Derek piggy-back style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s something on my back,” Derek announced. “Can you check, Stiles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Derek.” Stiles laughed when Derek spun around suddenly, leaving Luke to shriek and Lindsey to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, Der, you have a leech!” Stiles cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A leech? Get it off!” Derek wiggled his body, and this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the right time for Stiles to be distracted by his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles cleared his thoughts and grabbed Luke, prying him off of Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second! This isn’t a leech, it’s Luke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek mock-gasped. “Oh my goodness, that’s where he went? He’s one tricky little boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded. “But now that we found him, we can tickle him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo!” Luke screeched, but Stiles rucked up his shirt and blew a raspberry right on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy screamed with laughter, wriggling around and trying to get away. Stiles tightened his grip. “Not so fast, mister, you have to tell the truth before we let you leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He switched the kid into one arm, using his free hand to start tickling him mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed and laughed, squealing and shoving at Stiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles! Stop!” He gasped out. “Please! It was Uncle John! It was Uncle John!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles finally stopped tickling his cousin, setting him on his hip with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Luke! You sold me out!” The sheriff exclaimed from the doorway. “Buddy, you were my last hope, the twins and your brother are eating the ones they stole, and Stiles and your Aunt Eliza have already corrupted Megan against me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Uncle John!” Luke said, squirming until Stiles put him down. “But Mr. Derek caught me, and then Stiles tickled me! I hadta tell them, I hadta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John chuckled. “Alright, kid, it’s okay. I saw what they did, they were torturing you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded seriously. “It’s okay, though, ‘cause Mr. Derek is really nice. He makes Stiles laugh and he’s really strong! Do you know Mr. Derek, Uncle John?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted, looking at Derek. Derek grinned back at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheriff smiled, ruffling Luke’s hair. “Yes I do. I work with Mr. Derek, and he comes over every Friday night for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a police officer?” Luke asked Derek, eyes wide. “Like Uncle John and Stiles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Derek answered, smiling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!” Luke yelled. “Do you fight bad guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Derek is one of my best deputies,” John told Luke, and Stiles saw Derek’s ears turn pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke narrowed his eyes at Derek, calculating,  before breaking out into a wide grin. “Then you’re allowed to keep holding my sister,” he decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek blinked, probably surprised at the out-of-nowhere decision, but then he nodded seriously. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be really r’spon’sble to be a good deputy,” Luke explained. “And you’re really comfy because she’s asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek and Stiles both immediately looked at the baby, and sure enough she was somehow out cold with her head on Derek’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles watched Derek practically melt, bring his hand up to lightly rub her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also you’re really strong, since you held both of us at the same time, so you won’t drop her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t drop her with a knife in his foot,” Stiles muttered under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John looked up sharply. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Stiles said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” John tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek shrugged. “I’m fine, all healed. Simple accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John narrowed his eyes, but he let it drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Luke, why don’t you go find your brother? Cousin Rhys is going to be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gasped, his face lighting up. “Really? Is he bringing baby Cody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John laughed. “Yes, he’s bringing the baby. And his wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Luke darted for the door, but stopped and turned around. “Thanks for letting me climb, Mr. Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Luke was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I missed you coming in,” John said to Derek, grinning at him. “Happy Thanksgiving, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Thanksgiving, Sheriff,” Derek said warmly, shaking his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two seemed to be having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes. “How long were you there for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Luke tried to climb Derek.” The sheriff grinned, but when he looked at Derek it softened.  “You’re really good with kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh,” Derek scratched the back of his neck. “I grew up with a lot of them,” he explained. “And I volunteered at a daycare in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Stiles exclaimed. “How did I not know this about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek shrugged one shoulder. </span>
</p><p><span>Stiles felt like the image of Derek holding babies and playing with toddlers was permanently burned into his brain, and that probably shouldn’t</span> <span>be such a turn-on for him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” he said sharply, breaking out of his reverie. “I see what you’re doing. Step away from the cookies. And seriously? Sending the kids to do your dirty work? Not cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John held up his hands in defeat. “Fine, you win. Rhys is going to be here in about ten minutes or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Stiles punched the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys was his favorite cousin. He lived in North Dakota, and Stiles hadn’t seen him in person in years. He had gotten married two years ago, but Stiles had been stuck in finals in college, and he and his wife had just had a baby two months ago. Schedules had finally lined up long enough for them to come out for Thanksgiving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek, do you mind if I steal my niece for a little while? I know she’s sleeping, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course,” Derek said, waving off his explanation. He slowly and gently transferred the sleeping baby into John’s arms, and Stiles was surprised to see that she didn’t wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, big guy,” he patted Derek on the back. “Derek Hale, the baby whisperer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said, knocking their shoulders together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles just laughed. “Dinner should be ready in an hour, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” the sheriff said. “I’ll leave you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Stiles shoved a spoon into Derek’s face. “Try this,” he demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek went cross-eyed for a second before he leaned back so he could see it properly. “Mashed potatoes?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now try them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek suddenly got a look in his eyes that made Stiles wary. He folded his fingers over Stiles’ on the handle, making sure that Stiles kept his grip on it as he pulled it into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Stiles as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it should not be possible for him to look that sinful with a spoon, but the way his lips were wrapped around it, and how Stiles could see his tongue moving, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy god</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way he hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the spoon unnecessarily and humming around it in a way that had Stiles blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few torturous moments he pulled away, licking his lips and looking smug as he took in Stiles’ flustered face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they could use a little salt,” he commented, raising a challenging eyebrow at Stiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles narrowed his eyes. They had been playing this game for weeks- months, maybe years, really. Teasing each other with innuendos and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggestive actions, flirting indirectly (and very occasionally directly), but neither of them had done anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Stiles had been crushing on Derek for longer than he’d care to admit, and every man had a breaking point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think?” Stiles retorted, accepting Derek’s challenge and stepping forward, tossing the spoon towards the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek stepped closer, so that there was barely any space between them. “What do you think, Stiles?” He asked, his voice soft yet undeniably suggestive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Stiles said, lowering his own voice and looking up at Derek through his lashes, biting his lip for a moment and not missing the way that Derek’s eyes flicked down to them; that was what gave him the courage to take that final leap of faith, praying that he hadn’t somehow wildly misread the situation. “I think it’s about time you stopped teasing and kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what you think?” Derek asked teasingly, bringing his hands up to rest on either side of Stiles’ waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged, Stiles laid his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Yeah, Derek, that’s what I think. The question is, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek let out a soft growl and his eyes flashed red. “You know damn well what I think, Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smirked at him, tipping his chin up in challenge. “Then prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek growled again, ducking his head to run his nose up the column of Stiles’ throat, scenting him in one of the more intimate wolfish ways. Stiles couldn’t contain his gasp when Derek’s nose was followed by his lips, just ghosting along, barely touching. Stiles tilted his head back, trailing one hand up until it was resting on the nape of Derek’s neck, and he felt the werewolf’s growl vibrate against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles let out a soft whine of complaint, tangling one hand in Derek’s hair and tugging gently. “Come on, Der. I’ve waited long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient,” Derek teased, but his eyes were hiding the same type of anticipation Stiles felt. “You sure, Stiles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very sure, Derek,” Stiles murmured, his lips just a hair's breadth from Derek’s. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than ever,” Derek said softly, and warmth rushed through Stiles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek let out a soft exhale before finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressing their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles- oh, whoa. Is that sanitary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles and Derek jerked apart not five seconds after they started- </span>
  <em>
    <span>it didn’t even qualify as a kiss, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought vaguely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” Stiles said quickly, a knee-jerk reaction, staring awkwardly at his sixteen-year-old cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megan held her hands up with a smirk. “Sorry to interrupt, but Uncle John said to tell you and Derek to set the table. I’m assuming you’re Derek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek cleared his throat uncomfortably, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I’m Megan, Stiles’ cousin. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Derek managed awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-” Megan started, but then she looked over her shoulder. “Rhys is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun on her heel and ran towards the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles bit his lip, unsure whether to laugh or freak out, chancing a glance at Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf was already looking at him, eyes anxious, which ironically put Stiles at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed, smiling softly at the older man. “Later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely later,” Derek agreed, smiling back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me with these?” Stiles asked, lifting half of the stack of fancy plastic plates he had splurged on for the holiday- what? Their good china was locked in a safe box in the basement due to one too many supernatural incidents in the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nodded, taking the rest of the stack before swooping in to kiss Stiles’ cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles beamed at him before hip-checking him. “Alright, Sourwolf, let's go out there. I should probably introduce you to the adults in my family before the kids tell them that there’s a strange man in the kitchen playing with their children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek snorted. “That might not go over well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. And I do want to say hi to Rhys, and I haven’t met his wife or their son in person yet, so let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles led the way out of the kitchen and into the makeshift dining area (their usual dining room wasn’t big enough for all twenty-five people), which happened to be partially in the front hallway, where most of Stiles’ family were gathered, greeting Rhys and his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles opened his mouth to say hi when he felt Derek go unnaturally still next to him. He frowned and looked over to find the werewolf with squinted eyes and a furrowed brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked immediately, setting his plates on the table and looking at the other man worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek’s nostrils flared and then suddenly his eyes were flying wide open, his mouth dropping into a shocked </span>
  <em>
    <span>O</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the plates falling from his hands and crashing to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles spared a second to be grateful that he had gone for plastic before mentally berating himself because clearly something was wrong with Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at him now, but Derek was laser-focused on Rhys’ wife, a kind woman named Mary. He had gone pale and his hands were trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary,” he choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles watched as the woman tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, and he saw her nostrils flare as she...scented the air? Seriously, Stiles could not escape werewolves, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Mary let out a strangled gasp, her face registering a multitude of emotions- shock, disbelief, incredulity, and relief- before settling on a mixture of all four, the expression completely heartbreaking. Stiles had the vague, slightly random thought that it was a good thing that she didn’t drop what she was holding- her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head slowly, handing the baby to Rhys before whispering out a shaky, hesitant, “Derek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nodded once, barely moving his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary let out a dry sob, tears springing to her eyes. “Oh god,” she cried in a broken voice, moving towards Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek let out a harsh breath and met her halfway, and they paused within a foot of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys shot Stiles a confused look, and Stiles shrugged helplessly, watching with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Mary whispered, placing a trembling hand on Derek’s cheek. “You’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive,” Derek returned, his voice cracking as he covered her hand with his own, and Stiles could see his eyes shining with unshed tears. “God, Mary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary let out another sob and all but threw herself at Derek, wrapping her arms around him and shoving her face into his neck, starting to cry in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek held her tightly, pressing his face into her hair as his shoulders shook with his own sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stared at them, scrutinizing what he could see of Mary; he had met her before over Skype, and he had always thought that there was something vaguely familiar about her; he just hadn’t been able to place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now… dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, preternatural attractiveness, sharp humor and a quick wit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A picture from one of Derek’s few surviving photo albums flashed through Stiles’ mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Derek sandwiched between his two oldest sisters, Laura and Mar-</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh. Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit Stiles all at once. He gasped sharply, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Stiles whispered as he locked eyes with his cousin, who had evidently realized what was going on as well; the man’s eyes were wide and his jaw was practically on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles knew he wasn’t any better but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he witnessed the Hale siblings’ reunion. His own eyes suddenly burned with unshed tears of </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief-empathy-joy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunt Ginny cleared her throat, clearly gearing up to say something, but Stiles cut her off. He flailed his arms in a general idea of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoo</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, out, please. Everyone go into the living room or something. Just, out. Very private moment happening here, so let’s give them that. Yeah. Privacy. Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met his dad’s eyes, and the sheriff had clearly come to the same conclusion because he just nodded once, a smile pulling at his lips and his eyes shining, and herded everyone into the living room, Stiles bringing up the rear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek’s voice stopped him. He turned around to see Derek looking at him over Mary’s head. “Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like an order, but Stiles knew it was a request. Derek’s voice was wrecked, raspy and full of emotion, tears still running down his face as he held his sister close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded with a reassuring smile, and Derek’s lips quirked up before he put his head back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles moved to stand next to Rhys. His cousin pulled him into a wordless one-armed hug, before pulling away and giving him an incredulous look. Stiles mirrored it but then he shrugged, smiling. He smiled at the baby in his cousin’s arms, waving at him once before looking back over at Derek and Mary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart after a few more moments, but neither of them fully released the other. Derek gripped her shoulders and Mary rested her hands on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like Dad,” Mary whispered, her lips quivering in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek exhaled harshly, shutting his eyes briefly and tipping his forehead against hers. “And you look just like Mom and Laura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Derek murmured. “How did you get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looked down at the floor shamefully. “I wasn’t there when the fire started,” she admitted, and Stiles could hear the guilt in her voice. “I- I snuck out to go to the mall with Molly- I don’t know if you remember her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Derek said with a small smile. “She was the one with blue hair, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary laughed slightly, but then her face fell. “Yeah. Mom hated her, which is why I had to sneak out. Derek, I’m so sorry,” she sniffled. “I didn’t- I never knew that you- I would have come back. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have known,” Derek said firmly. “If anything, I should have looked for you. You and Cora were the only ones who didn’t have conclusive proof of death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary’s breath stuttered. “Cora? She-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smiled shakily, nodding. Mary let out a shaking breath, and Stiles saw her knees go weak. Derek caught her quickly, and Rhys immediately handed his son to Stiles and rushed to her side. Derek released her and she leaned her weight into her husband. Stiles took that as his cue to step up next to Derek, nudging their shoulders together, and Derek spared him a grateful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found her nine years ago,” Derek told her. “Now she lives in Brazil with another pack, the pack that raised her. We talk, though, at least once a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded with a trembling smile, tears spilling from her eyes again. “How- how is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s great,” Derek beamed. “She’s happy again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary laughed wetly, wiping at her eyes. “And what about you? How did you get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t there either,” he admitted. “Laura and I snuck out too. I… I was going to talk to her, to tell her something really important, but by the time we got back home it was too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary’s eyes went wide. “Laura too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek inhaled sharply, briefly closing his eyes, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary frowned. “But you just said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t die in the fire,” Derek said. “But she died about ten years ago. She was killed by-” he cut himself off, looking pained. “It’s a long, long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes found Stiles’, and Stiles’ heart sank. The raw pain in Derek’s eyes had him wanting to wrap the werewolf up in blankets and hide him away from the cruel world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he cleared his throat. “You can go up to my old room and talk. Dad made it into his office, but the bed and chair are still there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nodded, before looking to Mary. She bit her lip. “Can- can Rhys come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Stiles agreed. “Whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed little Cody back to Rhys, and a thought occurred to him: how much did Rhys know? He was married to a werewolf, but did he know what she was? And he clearly knew about the fire, but did he know the supernatural background? Stiles would hazard a guess that he knew everything, but he wasn’t one hundred percent and he didn’t want to say anything until he was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek stepped up to him, his face open and vulnerable, breaking him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, do you- would you stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles blinked in surprise before nodding quickly, smiling reassuringly at Derek. As far as Derek had come, and as open as he was around Stiles, the younger man wasn’t used to this type of sincerity from the werewolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course I will, Derek. Just let me get my dad to take over the kitchen. Does anyone want anything to drink while I’m in there? Water, or something stronger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea would be great, if you have it,” Mary asked tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shot her a thumbs up, trying to be as normal as possible. “Any certain type, or just normal tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal’s fine,” Mary said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Rhys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good thanks, Stiles. Is there room up there to set up the porta crib for the little guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be,” Stiles shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” Derek confirmed. “I was in there yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. You guys head up, I’ll be right there.” He patted Derek on the shoulder, letting his hand slide over and across the back of his neck before moving towards the kitchen. It was a habit, by now, the scent-marking. With anyone else in the pack he would run a hand down their arm or pat them on the back, but Derek had started running his hand lightly across Stiles’ neck- and only Stiles- which was a huge sign of trust for wolves, so Stiles had started doing it to Derek in return. It was kind of a reflex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why he was surprised when he suddenly found his wrist locked in a tight grip, halting his movement and his momentum jerking his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, okay, you’re definitely a Hale,” Stiles grumbled, turning his body awkwardly so that his arm wasn’t being held at a painful angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just do?” Mary asked sharply, her voice nearly a snarl, a far cry from the sweet woman she had been ten seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, Mary dude, watch the strength, please! I was just scent-marking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows?” Mary asked Derek, still clutching Stiles’ wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he knows, he’s pack,” Derek informed her gently. “Can you let him go now? He bruises easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary released him like he was on fire (very bad analogy), stepping back and bringing her hands to her mouth guiltily. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Stiles, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just- it looked like you were going for his neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles waved her off with an easy grin. “Don’t worry, I get it. Besides, I’ve had far worse, believe me. Your brother once slammed my head into a steering wheel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow, and Derek hunched his shoulders. “You were being a dick,” he muttered defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sixteen, of course I was a dick,” Stiles countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek lightly slapped him on the back of the head and Stiles stuck his tongue out in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just dropped a knife in my foot,” Derek countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On accident!” Stiles spluttered. “Accident, and you said you healed already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Stiles, are you…” Rhys asked slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew everything, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shook his head. “Nah, all human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Derek sing-songed, then flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned at him before sighing. “Okay, mostly human. I have a spark or something, according to Deaton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very powerful spark</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Derek informed them firmly with a roll of his eyes. “And he’s my Emissary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your...you mean…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smiled softly, flashing his eyes red. But then he frowned. “Hang on. You- you’re alive. Why didn’t the power pass to you when Laura died? You were always meant to be her second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary opened her mouth, then frowned. “I- I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, there are going to be curious ears, so why don’t you guys take it upstairs?” Stiles interrupted gently. “But I can explain why Derek got the power- alpha sparks work kind of like my spark; they rely heavily on belief. Laura didn’t know Mary was alive, so she believed Derek was the best choice to be the next alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary looked at her brother with soft eyes. “I’d say she was right, even if she had known about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned at Derek. “Damn right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek flushed to the roots of his hair, and with a quick smile at them he grabbed the baby’s playpen and headed for the stairs. Mary and Rhys followed. Derek let them pass and paused to look back at Stiles at the bottom of the stairs. Stiles smiled and nodded, and Derek’s lips turned up slightly before going upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles poked his head into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can I ask a favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were upstairs for the better part of an hour, and the difficult conversations were filled with more hugs and even more tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheriff poked his head into the room. “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know that dinner’s ready. You don’t have to come down, but I thought you should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sheriff,” Derek said, smiling at him. “Mary, do you want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m kind of starving,” Mary admitted with an embarrassed grin. “Rhys has been raving about the famous Stilinski cooking, so I didn’t eat much today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned at his cousin. “Aw, Rhysy, I’m flattered,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys shrugged, completely unrepentant. “I still haven’t forgotten about that cranberry sauce you made, what, five years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never shuts up about it,” Mary agreed with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted. “Good thing I made some, then. Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood and filed out of the room, Mary stooping to take Cody from his playpen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you remember me, Mary,” the sheriff started. “But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember you, Sheriff,” Mary said with a wide smile. “The months I interned at the station were what convinced me to become a cop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled at her, reaching out to clasp her shoulder. “I was planning on offering you a full-time job once you finished college,” he admitted. “And I know you don’t know me that well, but I’m so damn relieved to find that you’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary sniffled, wiping at her eyes again. “Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me John,” Stiles’ dad said. “I tell Derek that he doesn’t have to be so formal, but he doesn’t listen. You’re family, through both my nephew and Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles reached over and found Derek’s arm, squeezing lightly, and Derek flashed him a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John clapped his hands together. “Alright kids, for once Stiles is letting me eat food that’s not meant for rabbits, so we need to get downstairs before everyone else eats it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d better not eat it all!” Stiles protested. “I spent the last two and a half days cooking, and I promised the pack leftovers. If Scott doesn’t get his leftovers he’ll make the sad puppy face. I can’t handle the sad puppy face! And oh god, Jackson! He’ll sulk for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget those two, think about Erica,” Derek reminded him with a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles balked. “Noooo,” he whined. “If she doesn’t get her casserole she might eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>John huffed a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. “Then hurry up, kid. I’d rather not have my son eaten by a werewolf because he didn’t make enough food. Also, you both failed to think about Isaac’s disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek winced and Stiles swore viciously, tearing down the stairs to squirrel away food for his pack before his family could touch it, Derek hot on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four hours later both dinner and dessert were over. Kenny, Luke, Daisy, and Lucy were all out cold on the floor of the living room, and the two babies were fast asleep in their respective playpens. Most of Stiles’ family were lazing around as well, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miracle on 34th Street, </span>
  </em>
  <span>while the rest helped with the cleanup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Derek asked Stiles for the millionth time, hovering in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He lightly pushed at the alpha’s shoulder. “Go home, Derek. Spend some time with your sister; call Cora and maybe Peter, if Mary decides she wants to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Derek had told Mary about their uncle’s many misdeeds- the worst of which killing their sister- she had been devastated- she and Peter had been close, with only four years separating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind waiting,” Derek insisted, but he wasn’t quite meeting Stiles’ eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled slightly as he realized why the werewolf was so hesitant. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, making sure that there was no one watching before darting in and pressing a swift kiss to Derek’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Der,” he said softly, his heart swelling at the way Derek’s eyes lit up after the surprise passed. “I’ll be home in a little bit; we can talk then. I didn’t talk to my family much, and I promised Uncle Toby a round of cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Derek conceded. “See you in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned, letting it melt into something softer when Derek loped away to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles got to the pack house just under two hours later. He found Derek in the living room, along with Mary and Rhys. He spent a few minutes chatting with them before Mary let out a big yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said, her cheeks pinking, but then she yawned again. “I’m a little worn out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get to bed,” Rhys agreed. “Cody isn’t sleeping through the night yet, and it’s been a crazy day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that again,” Stiles muttered with a huff of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek snorted his agreement, before walking with them to their guest room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great to see you again,” Stiles said to Rhys, pulling his older cousin into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys squeezed him before patting his back and pulling away. “I missed you, Stiles. And your cranberry sauce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just as good as he said it would be,” Mary agreed, surprising Stiles by pressing a kiss to his cheek and hugging him tightly. He hugged back after the initial shock passed, and he wasn’t disappointed. Werewolves were renowned for their hugs (in his bestiary, anyway). “And it was so nice to finally meet you in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Stiles said, pulling away and smiling at her. “I don't know how I didn’t put it together; I’ve seen pictures of you, and even if I hadn’t you’re very clearly a Hale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled back at him, stepping away and looping her arm around her husband’s waist. She looked over his shoulder at Derek, her eyes filling with sincerity. “Thank you for taking care of my little brother,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ breath caught. “Well, someone had to,” he joked weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek punched his shoulder, but it didn’t have any strength behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later they said goodnight, and Stiles and Derek headed down the hallway towards their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles leaned against the doorjamb of his room, smiling softly at Derek. “Hell of a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Derek muttered, but a grin was breaking across his face. “God, I can’t believe she’s alive. That she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing,” Stiles agreed. “Did you talk to Cora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting on the next flight. We’ll see about Peter in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told the pack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have they swarmed the house yet?” Derek asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted, nodding his head in acknowledgment. The whole pack still lived in the house, even those with kids- Scott &amp; Allison and Erica &amp; Boyd, but they all had somewhere to go for the holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s she doing?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems great,” Derek admitted, smiling. “Happy. I’m glad she got to live a normal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles hummed his agreement. “And how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...shaken,” Derek said honestly. “Blindsided, I guess. This was so out of nowhere, but it also makes a weird sort of sense. They had never found any concrete remains of her, just like with Cora. And it feels so much different than when I found Cora, probably because I have the time to process instead of having to chase her through the woods on a full moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted a laugh, but then he smiled sincerely at Derek. “I’m so happy for you, Derek. You deserve this. To have your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Stiles, looking uncharacteristically shy. “I already had my family,” he said softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles bit his lip, but he couldn’t tamp down on the bright smile that broke across his face. Derek smiled back at him, one side of his mouth quirking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in comfortable silence for a minute or two before Derek cleared his throat, taking a small step towards Stiles. He squared his shoulders and swallowed sharply, and Stiles automatically straightened in response because Derek looked like he was about to do something important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it later yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles hesitated, confused, until he remembered what they had been starting when Rhys and Mary arrived. His face split open on a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gonna talk?” Derek asked, but his eyes were dark and his hands were already coming up to rest against Stiles’ hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this: I really like you, you like me, we’re both important to each other, so this is serious for both of us and not just a one-time deal. Dating is going to happen, and sexy times. Does that cover it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Works for me,” Derek agreed before closing the distance and claiming Stiles’ lips with his own in a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighed into it and let his eyes fall shut, cupping Derek’s jaw with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist, pulling him closer until they were flush together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all the times that Stiles had pictured their first kiss- starting, honestly, sometime around the Darach, and becoming more serious around the time he started to develop real feelings for the alpha some four years ago- he had always imagined that it would be hard and rough and biting, maybe Stiles pushing Derek one step too far and the alpha shoving him against a wall to shut him up, or both of them getting fed up with the years of sexual tension, or even mutual relief </span>
  <em>
    <span> thank god we’re alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>type kiss after some supernatural showdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was nothing like that. It was soft and sweet and exploring, Derek allowing Stiles as much control as he took. Even after Stiles parted his lips and Derek slipped his tongue in, the kiss stayed relatively gentle. Stiles lost himself in the lazy movement of Derek’s lips, the gentle way Derek swept his hands up and down his sides, the soft sighs Derek breathed into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Derek drew back. It took Stiles a few moments to open his eyes, reveling in the way his thoughts were quiet for once. When he did, though, his heart jumped at the look on Derek’s face; the werewolf was looking at him with parted lips, his eyes bright and earnest as they swept over Stiles’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles licked his lips and he could taste Derek; the werewolf tracked the movement with his eyes and Stiles smirked. He leaned further back against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Hale, you’re being very gentlemanly tonight,” he teased. “Walking me to my door and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek raised an eyebrow before baring his teeth in a predatory smile. “Trust me Stiles,” he murmured in a low voice, “I’m not a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you gave me such a sweet goodnight kiss,” Stiles drawled, sarcastically batting his eyelashes at Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His act fell, however, when Derek slammed both hands on either side of Stiles’ head, boxing him in, shoving a thigh between his legs and nipping at his ear. “Who said anything about goodnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ heart stuttered and his breath caught in his throat, and from the smirk on Derek’s face he knew it. Well, Stiles couldn’t let him have the last word, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case...” Stiles murmured, and then he fisted both hands in Derek’s hair and yanked him into a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth and promises of things to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pulled back and smiled wickedly at a dazed-looking Derek before finishing his earlier thought. He leaned in close to whisper, his lips brushing the shell of his ear as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he ducked underneath Derek’s arm and took off for the alpha’s room, laughing delightedly when a sharp growl sounded behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had barely crossed the threshold before Derek was on him, using his body to slam the door shut and pinning him against it with a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles beamed and felt his knees go weak at Derek’s glowing red eyes. Derek growled again before capturing his lips in another rough kiss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Stiles?” Derek asked when he pulled back, his voice rough. “Running from a wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles licked his lips, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck, reveling in the rumble that drew from Derek’s chest as the alpha pushed his face into it. He gasped when he felt Derek’s tongue trace his pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered smugly, once he regained his ability to speak. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>leading </span>
  </em>
  <span>a wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek’s head snapped up, his eyes burning like coals. “You sneaky little-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, there was nothing sneaky about that.” Stiles grinned. “I told you that I wanted you to catch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek growled again before surging forward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>devouring </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles’ mouth. Stiles couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Derek shoved his tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made out like that for a good five minutes, the kisses growing in intensity until they were near frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek choked out eventually, pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles hummed a discontented note, trying to pull Derek back, but Derek held firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek repeated, firmer this time. “Just, hang on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Stiles managed, taking in Derek’s mussed hair, his red, swollen lips, and his pupil-blown eyes and forcing himself not to just dive back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we slow down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles paused at that, knowing that he needed to be serious for this. “We did just make it official tonight,” he said after a few beats. “And you know that I’m serious about this, Der, right? I’m all in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Derek swore, his hands flexing on Stiles’ hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Stiles agreed with a happy smile. “So I don’t want to rush into anything we’re not ready for. That said,” and he waited until Derek met his eyes, “I think that we’ve been taking this slow for a few months now, and I’m ready to keep going. I’ll go as far as you want tonight, Derek, whether that’s all the way or stopping here, or anything in-between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Stiles,” Derek murmured seriously. “Everything with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just see how far we get,” Derek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles bit back a groan and crushed their mouths together, pulling back to say, “I don’t know about you, but I’ll definitely be able to go twice tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek grabbed one of his thighs and pulled it up around his hip, nipping at his jaw, then licking up to his ear to whisper, “twice at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hngh,” Stiles managed eloquently, squeezing Derek with his leg until he got the hint and lifted Stiles completely. Stiles wrapped both legs around Derek’s waist, loving the way that he had to lean down to kiss Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had woken up that morning, he had thought that his day would be crazy: he assumed it would be full of loud family, hyper kids, maybe some political arguments, all of which he was right about. But he hadn’t expected a long-lost Hale, and he certainly hadn’t thought his years-long crush on Derek would be coming to a head tonight- if he had, maybe he’d have worn boxers that didn’t have superheroes printed on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words that were way too early for a fifteen-minute relationship (but probably acceptable if you counted all the years of build-up) were threatening to spill from Stiles’ mouth, so he yanked at Derek’s hair until he was kissing the wolf with a desperation that was too soon for the amount of time they’d been going at it, trying to stop the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known better, though. There weren’t many things in his twenty-six years that had been able to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” he panted into the alpha’s mouth. “Derek, I-” he stopped himself, kissing Derek harder, biting at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Derek returned, his voice raspy as one of his hands slid under Stiles’ shirt. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” Stiles managed, hissing as Derek’s hand brushed over one of his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smirked, but he withdrew his hand and sobered quickly.  “Yes I do,” he insisted, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Stiles’. “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stiles, I know damn well what you’re going to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry,” Stiles muttered, somewhat mortified. He’d much rather get back to kissing Derek.  “It’s too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped when Derek leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Derek murmured, “but the pack says we’ve been dating for months anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margie at the diner calls you my boyfriend,” Stiles offered, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t correct her?” Derek teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried once, she winked at me and said I didn’t have to pretend. I didn’t feel like arguing with her. Felt bad about lying, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be lying anymore.” Derek licked at Stiles’ earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shuddered. “I won’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d assumed we were on the same page,” Derek said dryly, looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. “We’re officially dating now, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stared for a few beats before a huge grin broke across his face. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lurched forward, kissing Derek deeply. Derek groaned, which prompted Stiles to take it back to their earlier, frantic pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Derek murmured into his mouth, gentling the kiss before putting some space between them. “We’ve got time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Stiles licked his lips. Derek cupped the back of his head and drew him in again, this time for a slow, languid kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles?” Derek asked a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles leaned back, settling his weight against the door and trusting Derek to keep him up. “Yeah?” He asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be early, but that doesn’t make it less true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles blinked, then a shy grin spread across his face. “Yeah. It’s- I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek grinned at him. “I know. And Stiles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles was a suspicious person both by nature and circumstance. He was notorious for questioning everyone’s motives and second guessing their every move; it’s one of the reasons he was such a good cop. He was like that in his relationships too, and if you add in his occasional low self-esteem and insecurities, well, he tended to think the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering all of that, it said a lot about his relationship with Derek when he woke up to an empty bed and it didn’t even occur to him to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he hummed lazily and spread himself out, stretching. He winced slightly at the protest of his muscles, but then grinned when he remembered the reason he was so deliciously sore. Rea</span>
  <em>
    <span>sons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted Derek’s side of the bed, knowing that Derek must have woken up awhile ago when he found it cool. The clock said it was 8:00. After a few minutes of allowing himself to wake up Stiles rolled out of bed and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom for a shower. He didn’t bother putting on anything other than boxers even though he knew most of the pack had to be home; they were all impatient bastards with a very small sense of personal boundaries, meaning that they didn’t always knock, so before Derek had thought to install locks on the doors they had all pretty much seen each other naked at one point or another. There was no use in being body shy around them anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter either way, because Stiles didn’t encounter anyone on his way to the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, scrubbing himself as clean as he could; as much as he loved being covered in Derek’s scent, he somehow didn’t think the rest of the pack would be as agreeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and one of Derek’s hoodies that he had dug out from the back of Derek’s closet, he made his way downstairs. He followed the chaotic sounds of his pack and the smell of pancakes, coffee, and bacon to the open-layout kitchen that segued into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles caught Derek’s eye and they exchanged soft smiles before Stiles’ eyes shifted to Mary and Rhys, sitting next to him at the breakfast bar and chatting with Isaac, Erica, and Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trial by fire, I see,” he commented with a grin, leaning against the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary laughed, and Rhys grinned at him. “I’m surprised you slept through all the noise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soundproofed rooms, dude.” Stiles winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Stiles!” Liz, Scott and Allison’s four-year-old cried, running up to him. She was closely followed by Erica and Boyd’s two-year-old, Remi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unca ‘Tiles!” Remi yelled, reaching her arms out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles scooped the two of them into his arms, kissing their faces. “My favorite nieces!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls giggled delightedly, and Stiles grunted when an extra weight landed on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vinnie,” he managed as Scott’s six-year-old wrapped his arms around his neck. “Good, my favorite nephew is here too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Uncle Stiles!” The little boy said excitedly. “We missed you! Did you bring us food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vinnie, why don’t you let Uncle Stiles breath?” Scott suggested with an amused curl to his lips. “You too, Lizzie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two kids slid off of Stiles, and Stiles set Remi down as well. He grinned at them, ruffling Vinnie’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you guys too. A week is way too long for me not to see you. And you bet I brought food, but I think that’s more for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” With that, Vinnie raced towards the living room, his sister and Remi on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles chuckled before looking at the rest of the pack. “Morning, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the coffee machine, automatically reaching out and trailing his fingers over Derek’s neck as he passed. He was surprised, though, when Derek caught his hand before he could drop it, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. Stiles grinned at him, leaning in to press a real kiss against Derek’s lips, then squeezing his hand and releasing it to get his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chaos in the room had stilled completely, and Stiles rolled his eyes at the coffee maker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Stiles!” Vinnie was the first to break the silence, and Stiles turned to him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinnie was frowning, and Stiles exchanged a quick glance with Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did I hurt you when I jumped on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t hurt me, bud. I’m fine, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinnie frowned harder. “Then why are you walking funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sprayed his coffee everywhere in a glorious spit take. His friends’ eerie silence turned into roaring laughter as Stiles coughed. He looked up to find Derek’s face burning cherry red as he tried to duck away from Mary’s noogie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, kid,” Stiles finally managed, trying to hide the mirth in his voice. “I, er… I tripped yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Vinnie said, his face clearing, and he went back to watching TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shoved his embarrassment down and smirked at his friends with a raised eyebrow, standing next to Derek. The alpha wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are so cute,” Mary teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant to ask yesterday, how long have you been together?” Rhys asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boys, how long have you been together?” Lydia asked, her eyes narrowed and her voice dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked at Derek, unable to contain his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officially? Since about nine o’clock last night,” Derek answered, smiling right back at Stiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unofficially, since two-thirty-ish yesterday afternoon,” Stiles added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LIES!” Erica bellowed, and both Stiles and Derek jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, dude, we were there,” Stiles pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull,” Jackson said casually. “Everyone knows you’ve been dating for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have not,” Derek muttered petulantly, like he hadn’t said the same thing last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have so,” Isaac countered. “You go out every Saturday night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles wears your clothes,” Allison added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek eats dinner with you and your dad every Friday,” Scott chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finish each other’s sentences,” Boyd agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always smell like each other.” Jackson wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, everyone knew it but you,” Lydia declared, examining her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have thought you just weren’t telling us, but the unresolved sexual tension was too obvious,” Erica finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary whistled under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d it take you two so long?” Rhys asked, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it because Derek has no game?” Mary wondered teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek scowled. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack erupted into laughter, and Stiles leaned into Derek’s side even more, smiling contentedly when Derek rubbed a circle into his hip with his thumb before squeezing gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all chatted happily for a few minutes, until the front door slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked up as Cora appeared, freezing in the doorway. She had a rat’s nest of hair, her chest heaving and her eyes wide and vulnerable as they darted from face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek stiffened beside Stiles and Stiles rested a comforting hand on the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary stood up quickly, her lip wobbling. “Cora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary?” Cora asked in a shaking voice, dropping the single suitcase in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded and Cora let out a broken sob, practically flying across the room. Mary met her halfway, slamming into each other and clinging like they thought the other would disappear, which...fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary pulled away first, running a hand over Cora’s hair. “You grew up,” she whispered with a watery smile. “You look like Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora’s breath hitched. “And you look like Laura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary pressed a kiss to her forehead, and in some weird telepathic-sister move they simultaneously reached a hand out towards Derek, inviting him into their hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles patted his hip and untangled himself from his boyfriend- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shoving him towards his sisters. Derek went easily, wrapping his arms around them both and practically dwarfing them with his larger frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles locked eyes with Scott and they exchanged a silent conversation before gesturing for everyone to head into another room to give them their privacy. Rhys slung an arm around Stiles’ shoulders as they walked, having handed Cody off to Erica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the Hales all kneeling on the floor, still clutching one another tightly with their eyes closed. He exchanged a glance with a smiling Rhys, and then they shut the door and left the siblings to their reunion. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles followed Derek into his room that night. They didn’t talk about it, but they didn’t have to. This time there wasn’t any passionate making out leading to them falling into the bed, just Derek climbing on and then holding the sheets up for Stiles to slip under- they were even wearing pants. Stiles curled in close and laid his head on Derek’s bare chest, sighing contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary wants to see Peter,” Derek said after awhile of comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See him or kill him?” Stiles asked wryly, and Derek snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be determined,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him closer, tangling their legs together. “Could go either way right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll work out,” Stiles murmured, absently trailing his fingers over Derek’s chest. “She’ll probably get some good hits in, Peter’ll let her, there’ll be tears, but the reality is that Peter’s part of your family, and while that doesn’t have to mean anything, we all know he’s changed. He’s trying to not be...well, he’s always a dick, but he’s not a backstabbing, power-hungry dick anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always know what to say,” Derek said dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek scoffed, so Stiles pinched his side. The jerk didn’t even flinch. Stupid werewolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Stiles declared, rolling on top of Derek and looking down at his face. “We should be talking about the real problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is…?” Derek wondered, his hands making their way to Stiles’ waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that we’ve been officially together for over twenty-four hours and we’ve only had sex once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, three times, but that was last night. My point is that we’re in the honeymoon phase, we should be at it like rabbits, but instead we’re cuddling like an old married couple, talking before going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, we don’t have to cuddle,” Derek said, moving like he was going to shift away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grabbed his shoulders. “Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ head spun as Derek flipped them over so fast he didn’t realize what happened until he was looking up at the werewolf instead of down, his hands pinned over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about going to sleep?” Derek grinned lecherously, a parody of his words from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles laughed, only slightly breathless, rolling his shoulders so he could arch up and meet Derek in a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might,” Derek murmured, kissing Stiles roughly before pulling back once more. “Stiles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles cocked his head to the side. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of stuff, big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek huffed. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wriggled one of his wrists out of his boyfriend’s grip and carded his hand through his dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. You’re welcome.” He smiled, then waggled his eyebrows. “Now shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes, but he was already well on his way to granting Stiles’ request.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!! </p><p>I will be adding this to my other works as well... I do not own Teen Wolf or any books, shows, or movies mentioned/referenced, just the OCs. Also, please do NOT repost my works anywhere without my permission! </p><p>I hope you and your families/friends are all healthy/safe and doing well during this time, I know it’s insane for everyone. Thanks to the Essential Workers out there, and also just to everyone for doing their part by practicing safe Quarantine Rules!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>Thanks for reading!!! *disappears back into the void for the foreseeable future*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>